The present invention is directed to a collapsible support for a bed-pan for use in hospitals or in the home for persons that are too ill to leave the bed. Inflatable bed-pan supports are known, one such being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,744--Kimbro, et al. Another bed-pan support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,633--Smith et al. While these prior-art bed-pan supports are useful, they do not provide the comfort, ease of use, and support as that of the present invention. The prior-art, inflatable bed-pan supports generally must be repositioned under the patient each time the bed pan is to be used, and then inflated. After use, the support is deflated and then removed for subsequent use. These prior-art devices suffer from serious disadvantages when used by obese persons.